<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In and Out the Masks: Tales of Ladynette and Adrichat by Kitten Noirette (Lady_Avira_Cesselei_18)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376134">In and Out the Masks: Tales of Ladynette and Adrichat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Avira_Cesselei_18/pseuds/Kitten%20Noirette'>Kitten Noirette (Lady_Avira_Cesselei_18)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gabriel's A+ parenting, Lovesquare, Might include a lot of Lila Salt in the future chapters, Miraculous Rewrite, Slow Updates, Tikki and Plagg help their chosens, adults are acting like they're supposed to, character developments, eventual identity reveals, non-canon compliant, writing in progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Avira_Cesselei_18/pseuds/Kitten%20Noirette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Miraculous Ladybug Rewrite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In and Out the Masks: Tales of Ladynette and Adrichat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve watched a video where people are debating whether Marinette is a Mary Sue or not and it irks me because while I see SOME of their point, I don’t want to hate Marinette. In fact, I love her character as much as Adrien’s and I think that if it weren’t a kid’s show (because let’s face it, kids are their target audience) we would see more character development and growth with everyone.</p><p>Now, I love the show, really, but after being disappointed in some episodes of season 3, being bothered by the fact that they made Marinette creepy (seriously, as much as I love her, I cringed while she was talking to statue Adrien and the way she acted that first half of Chat Blanc) and Adrien having very little progress and screen time (I think Chat Noir is underrated), I’d like to try and do this kind of fan fiction. </p><p>It also bothers me how the Kwamis are thousands of years old and they can’t, oh I don’t know, guide Marinette and Adrien in their everyday lives. Like, Marinette makes mistakes and why isn’t Tikki chastising her more or helping her make the right descicions and why isn’t Plagg opening Adrien’s eyes that his father’s behaviour is bad? I get the point that perhaps he was shielding Adrien from the truth, but the thing, knows the truth will be better. I think the shock of learning that his father was Hawkmoth was the reason why Adrien became Chat Blanc. He never expected it to happen.</p><p>And yes, I’m up for Chloe Redemption, she’s starting to become one of my favorite characters in fanon but I think that Adrien’s classmates could also open Adrien’s eyes out to his childhood friend’s flaws because if anyone could really help Chloe change for the better, then it would be Adrien and Ladybug.</p><p>The episodes in canon will not all be here and they will have very different arrangements.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While it was true that the Guardian of the Miraculous could choose the Holders of each Miraculous, the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Black Cat had always been a special case. Not only were they the most powerful, bearing the power of Creation and Destruction respectively, but the two also needed to be balanced. When you activate one, you have to do the same with the other.</p><p>In other words, the Holders of these two Miraculouses also needed to be each other’s counterpart in every possible way. Since these two Miraculouses were a special case, unlike the other Miraculouses, it was not solely the choice of the Guardian who the next Holders would be, but mostly the decision of the Kwamis.</p><p>So while Wang Fu, the current Guardian of said magical jewels, had encountered many potential Holders (judging by their personality, background and attitude) in the past few weeks of his search, only two pairs – according to both Tikki and Plagg – had reach the above average level of compatibility. Since both pairs were approved by both Kwamis, Fu was given the privilege to decide which one of the pairs he would choose.</p><p>His choice among the two pairs was the pair with the lower compatibility. Both the young man and woman were in their middle twenties, had an average job that’s not too busy, and an average daily life. However, before he could give them their Miraculous, the chosen young woman got promoted to her job and was immediately sent abroad. Even if the chosen young man still remained in Paris, Fu couldn’t hand him the Miraculous now. Not if his other half already left.</p><p>Which left him to his last option – the other pair who was more compatible (near perfect compatibility, in fact) than his previous choice. The reason why he was hesitant about this pair, however, was because of their age. The girl, a half-Chinese and half-French, looked to be about fifteen years old while the boy, a young Frenchman, was only a few months older than her. They might be one of the youngest pairs yet. Could they handle the responsibilities of being Superheroes?</p><p>Wang Fu would find out soon enough, considering that the enemy made the choice for him. Transforming into his Superhero form, Jade Turtle, Fu left his shop and headed to the houses of Tikki and Plagg’s next Holders.</p><p>He really didn’t want to put such burdens on teenagers, but it was also really hard to find a perfect pair for the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous.</p><p>Hopefully, the two of them would make a great pair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marinette and Adrien both helped Master Fu on the same day like the one in canon but it was still two weeks before school starts. Marinette was delivering pastries while Adrien was on his photoshoot. It will be explained in the later chapters. Probably……</p><p>In canon I really don’t like the fact that Marinette and Adrien got the miraculous the same day they helped Master Fu. I mean, lots of people could have helped in many other situations but helping someone doesn’t necessarily mean that their good. I mean, I could’ve helped someone up after they trip but secretly thinks that their pathetic. Or a person could pretend to be nice in front of other people.</p><p>Also, of all people why give powerful items to two teenagers? Here, they’re still teens but I made them older. Just saying… Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for giving this story a chance :)</p><p>The next chapters will be much, much longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>